


Subject #25

by LukasJames



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: All the villains are besties, Angst, Brotherly Love, Ecco and Harley are two different people, Except Jerome and Oswald, F/M, Harley quinn guys, Humor, I mean, It's midnight and im tired, Jeramiah is insane, Jeremiah is a new villain, Jerome Valeska Lives, Jerome and Jeremiah are the best, Jerome and Jeremiah working together, Jerome is the joker, Little Richard Grayson, Screw it i'm adding this to a collection or something, The Cult is fucking crazy, They're both fucking geniuses, but no incest, is that how you spell geniuses?, part one of like 5, please chill, the Valeskas return to the circus, with Ecco in tow, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasJames/pseuds/LukasJames
Summary: Jerome Valeska died. Betrayed and killed by Theo Galavan. He is Subject #25. Under Indian Hill, the root of Gotham's evil, he is brought back. He has three goals in mind.1. Restore chaos to Gotham.2. Drive Jeremiah mad.3. Order some pizza.
Relationships: Ecco & Jerome Valeska, Ecco and Harleen Quinzel, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska, Harleen Quinzel/Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Resurrection

Strange strutted down the halls of his facility proudly. He had done it. Brought back a person with their memory intact. Subject #13. Fish Mooney. He felt like skipping and would have done so gladly had it not been unprofessional.   
“Professor,” Peabody asked from his side. “We have enough time to bring at least one more back before we have to set the bomb. Any ideas?”   
Strange continued to smile, despite the reminder that all his hard work would have to go. The order came from the court only ten minutes ago, not long after they apprehended Bruce Wayne and his friends. They were almost there. A breakthrough in science. Resurrecting the dead. A noteworthy achievement.  
“Next on the list Miss Peabody,” Strange said, still smiling.   
Miss Peabody nodded, and made her way back to the subject room, glancing at her clipboard.   
Strange had never been so gleeful. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Ethel looked up at the smiling face of Subject #25. She’d read about this one. Mad as a hatter. She prayed Subject #13 regaining her memory was luck, not the extra voltage.   
“Take Subject #25 here into the nearest procedure room.” She told an orderly.   
“Yes, M’am.”  
As he wheeled away the body, she looked at that deranged smile with a frown. Please let it be luck. She thought to herself.

The volts of electricity sent shocks through Subject #25's body as Strange watched on.  
“I hope you’re as wonderful as I imagined, #25.” Strange grinned giddily.   
#25’s body shook violently, as the voltage was increased. His head, hitting both sides of the gurney. His hands twitching.   
The electricity stopped, and Subject #25 woke up. 

“Where am I?” Jerome cried panicked. “Is anyone there?”  
Strange was… disappointed. He expected #25’s memories to be intact, but he was just as panicked as any of the other subjects. Regardless, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a book. A classic of course. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He’d seen this young man on TV and knew how charismatic he was. To let that genius go to waste would be such a shame.  
Entering the room, he cleared his throat, scaring the poor boy.  
“Who are you? Where am I?” He yelled, grabbing the professor by the coat.  
“Mister Wonka, please control yourself!” Hugo yelled back. Jerome stopped. “What?”   
Hugo pushed Jerome’s hands away. “Don’t you know who you are?”  
“I-I…” Jerome stuttered, looking at the ground.  
Hugo grimaced. The boy hadn’t asked who he was yet. For a second he was sure, sure he could manufacture yet another success “Mister Willy Wonka. You’re the owner of a chocolate factory. A genius! A billionaire! A-”  
“Star?” Jerome looked up at Strange, a smile forming across his face. “Tell me, professor.” He pulled out a scalpel, holding it to Strange’s throat. “Am I a star?”  
Strange now, was the one stuttering, as Jerome laughed.   
“Now tell me, how did I come to be in this…” Jerome looked around as guards pounded on the door. “Place.”   
“Y-you…” Strange was unsure if it was pride or fear swelling inside him, all he knew was the guards were scrambling to open the door.  
“Well?” Jerome grinned. “I do have a knife to your throat you realise.” He spat the last bit.  
“You died!” Strange yelled at the young man, whose face dropped for a second before looking at Strange with acceptance almost.   
“Dead?” He frowned, then shrugged. “Sure why not.”  
Strange was in disbelief. He had accepted his demise this easily? A small smirk formed on his face.  
“Oh, I knew I was going to like you.”  
Jerome laughed, as the guards burst into the room. Tackling a still laughing Jerome, knocking him out.   
Hugo sat up, adjusting his coat. “Load him onto the bus.” He looked at the guard closest to him who nodded.  
Strange knew. He knew it would only get more interesting from here on out.   
As they carried him down the hall, he was shocked to see, not only had Jerome woken, but wasn’t resisting. Instead laughing, the whole way to the bus.


	2. What a Wonderful Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome makes plans for Gotham... Dark plans.

The bus was packed. Freaks and monsters all piled into one. And then there was Jerome. Cackling away like a madman. The bus came to a sudden start.   
“Oh, boy!” Jerome grinned. “Looks we’re on the move, fellas!”   
The monsters on the bus began screaming. Jerome put his arms around the fellow freaks, pulling them closer like friends.   
“Trust me, guys. This city is ours.”   
The bus rolled out, rocking the loonies side to side. Whoever was driving, seemed to be in a hurry.   
Jerome pushed the guys away and walked down the bus, looking at every single “freak”.   
“I say, we elect a leader. I’m throwing my hat in the ring. Anyone else?” Jerome pressed his lips together tightly. No one stood forward, as Jerome expected. It’s hard to make a man with no fear stand down.  
“Good. As my first rule, you shall address me as Mr Jerome, King Jerome or Mr Jerome, sir. Any violation of these rules will end in a slap on the wrists with a ruler… or a sword. Depends on the mood I’m in.” He cackled violently, yet the inmates seemed unchanged.   
“The second rule,” He said, continuing down the bus. “We shall take over the city, force it into submission and impose our will. With me as leader of course. Thirdly-”  
The bus swerved, spinning and crashing, sending Jerome flying into the steel at the front of the bus.   
“Oh, man! It’s heating up now!” He leaned against the wall, pushing himself up and giggling maniacally. There was blood rolling down the side of Jerome’s head, but he didn’t seem too bothered.   
The bus continued to swerve sending the loonies swaying from side to side. Then it stopped. The bus coming to a sudden halt. Crazies picking themselves up, Jerome stumbling to the end of the bus, pushing himself against the metal grate keeping them in.   
“Listen, guys,” Jerome shouted, causing some of the other passengers to look at him. “You hear that?”  
The bus was revving. The driver, whoever it was, was revving.   
“Hold on tight folks. It’s gonna be a crazy ride.” Jerome grinned, patting the patient closest to him on the shoulder.   
Indeed it was going to be a crazy ride. The bus took off high speed, many passengers screaming, Jerome hollering and the sound of faint gunfire, growing no longer faint. The bullets smacking into the bus, hitting several inmates, making Jerome grateful he was at the back of the bus, as a large patient fell onto his legs.  
“Oh move, fatso.” Jerome pushed the man off. He leaned further against the wall, biting his tongue with his front teeth.  
He felt everything shift. The bus rammed over cars and tipped. Everything went silent on the bus, except for the groans of injured patients. Jerome pushed against the mesh fence, pushing himself up and shaking his head as everything spun.  
“Professor Strange!” A sharp voice came from the outside. “Professor Strange! Come out.”  
Jerome heard the shuffling of feet growing closer the voice as well.   
“Strange! We need to talk. You did a very bad thing to me. And now,” the voice hissed. “You’re going to pay.”  
Jerome watched as a second figure emerged from behind the angry little guy, blowing his ear.   
The mad guy turned around and gasped, intense fear in his voice.   
“Impossible.”   
The second figure, who turned out to be a woman, clicked.   
“Nothing… is impossible.”   
The first figure collapsed. From fear perhaps? The scatter of feet were heard, and the woman turned, preparing to leave, and Jerome took a chance.  
“Wait!” He shouted at the woman, who stopped and looked back at the bus. “You just going to leave us here?” he said using his innocent voice. The woman looked at Jerome and smirked.  
“Maybe.” He noticed she had a sly kind of voice. “What can you bring to the table?”   
“Depends on what you need.” he smiled, voice turning sinister. “Someone dead. Money. Fame. A good laugh. So, what d’ya say? Am I in?”   
The woman scanned Jerome’s face, pondering something.   
“If I let you out, will you swear to be loyal to me as the queen of Gotham?” Her tone was harsher than before.  
“Sure, sure.” Jerome nodded. “But, uh, I’m gonna need a couple of minutes. Coming back is a pain.”  
The woman laughed. “Tell me about it.”   
Jerome chuckled as she made her way over to the door, opening it and letting Jerome out.  
“Thanks.” Jerome let out a yawn as he stretched. “You fellas coming?” He glanced back at the bus as some of the freaks crawled out.   
One by one, the freaks walked out, thanking the woman as they went. Jerome turned and walked away, leaving the woman and his band of freaks in her care.  
“Where the hell are you going?” She called after him.   
Jerome laughed and glanced over his shoulder at the woman. “I gotta find someone. In the meantime, take care of my monsters. Go have a night on the town. Burn stuff. Chaos generates fear, huh?”

Jerome grasped the gun tightly, standing outside the diner spinning the chamber, waiting for the last customer to leave.   
The door swung open, bell ringing and a strange man with a top hat walked out, tipping his hat to Jerome.  
“How do you, young man?” He smiled, at Jerome.  
“Slightly murderous, my fellow chap!” Jerome smirked, grinning at the gentleman, who chuckled.  
“I must say I’m feeling the same. So what brings you here on this fateful day?” The hatter smiled.  
“I believe I already told you.” Jerome nodded, spinning the chamber yet again.  
“Ah, well for me, my new friend, you see, I’m in quite a muddle. My dear sister Alice, I believe she’s in trouble.”  
“Oh well, I hope you find your sister. Me, I’m looking for my brother.”  
The man nodded. “Well, I must go find my darling, Alice. I do hope our paths cross again Mister…”  
“Jerome Valeska.” Jerome extending his hand.  
“Jervis Tetch.” Jeris shook it.  
As Jervis took off, Jerome called after him.   
“Oh, by the way, don’t tell anyone that you met me. I have a grand return in plan. And I don’t want it spoiled.”  
“Don’t worry my dear Mr Valeska. Your secret is safe with me.”  
Jerome nodded and opened the door to the diner, muttering under his breath, “What a wonderful weirdo.”


End file.
